Patchlist 2009
The Entries *Johnny Allan - Beddington SF http://www.diporglory.co.uk *James Anderson - Lee Valley Park (List at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:JamesAnderson) *James Anderson - Hainault Forest CP (List at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:JamesAnderson) *John Archer - Crossness (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:JohnArcher) *John Archer - Thames, Tower Bridge Area (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:JohnArcher) *Fiona Barclay - Acton and Southfield Parks (list at http://www.editthis.info/londonbirders/Acton_and_Southfield_Parks) *Geoff Barter - Walton Reservoirs & surrounds *Steve Blake - Tyttenhanger GP (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Tyttenhanger_GP) *Andrew Culshaw - Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood *Michael F - Wandle/Fulham border *Keith Fisher - Osterley Park (Osterley Park) *Steve Gale - Holmethorpe Sand Pits *Steve Gale - Canon's Farm *Steve Gale - Banstead Downs *Steve Gale - Epsom and Walton Downs *Shaun Harvey - Ingrebourne Valley *Gavin Hawgood - Thames, Vauxhall *Paul Hawkins - Dagenham Chase *Paul Hawkins - Mayesbrook Park *Sean Huggins - Isle of Dogs *Vince Halley-Frame - Dagenham Chase *Gary A James- East India Dock NR (list at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:GaryAJames) *Gary A James- Leyton Flats (list at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:GaryAJames) *Jonathan Lethbridge - Wanstead Park & Flats (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Jalethbridge) *Jonathan Lethbridge - Canary Wharf (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Jalethbridge) *Alan Lewis - Bankside *Alan Lewis - Bentley Priory *Nathalie Mahieu - Fulham Reach (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Nmahieu) *Des McKenzie - Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens (list at: http://www.editthis.info/londonbirders/Hyde_Park_and_Kensington_Gardens) *Des McKenzie - Crossness *Dave Morrison - Ingrebourne Valley *Dave Morrison - West Thurrock *Andrew Self - Brent Res (list) *Andrew Self - Thames, Westminster (list) *Oliver Simms - Hampstead Heath (62) *Reuben Braddock - Hampstead Heath (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Rubatroid) *Reuben Braddock - Thames, Bankside (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Rubatroid) *Nick Tanner- East India Dock Basin (list at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Nick_Tanner) *John Watson - Kensington Green *John Watson - South Norwood Lake *Bob Watts - Alexandra Park *Bob Watts - Tower Hamlets Cemetery *Roy Woodward - River Lee Country Park *Roy Woodward - KGV Reservoir and surrounds *Matthew Palmer - Wandsworth Common *Matthew Palmer - London Wetland Centre *Tom Smith - Osterley Park *Daniel Erickson-Hull - Fairlop Waters *Dave Clark - Dulwich area (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Daveclark) *League Table 2009 *League Table 2008 *League Table 2007 The Rules 1. The local patch must be in the LNHS recording area (within 20 mile radius of St. Paul's Cathedral). 2. More than one local patch can be worked but a separate list must be submitted for each patch. 3. To be counted, the species can be seen or heard. 4. Taxonomy follows BOU rules (Yellow-legged Gull and Caspian Gull are considered separate species). 5. No escapes can be counted. of the recent BOU decisions regarding category C species (and self sustaining populations) it would be in everyone's interest to still record these spp. and send their records in with the rest.. For example Barnacle Goose and Ruddy Shelduck cannot be counted. Red-crested Pochard can be counted away from Inner London and Stoke Newington Res as long as it's not taking bread from the hand! 6. Observers are requested to nominate their local patches BEFORE 31 January 2009 and to send in regular updates. 7. Observers are expected to send all records to their local recorder. They can do this directly, or by logging all sightings on www.bto.org/birdtrack so they can be forwarded. 8. Updates can be made to the London Birders email chat group - http://uk.groups.yahoo.com/group/londonbirders/ or an updated list will appear on this website as from January 2009.